Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input apparatus, a method for controlling an input apparatus, an electronic device including an input apparatus, a method of controlling an electronic device, a program,-and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Capacitance type touch panels have been spreading as input apparatuses of smart phones and digital cameras. In capacitance types, a coordinate touched by a finger, a stylus pen or the like is specified based on a static capacitance between a plurality of column electrodes arranged in a column direction and a plurality of row electrodes arranged in a row direction. A contact area (planar dimension) of a finger or the like in relation to an electrode arranged at an edge of the touch panel is smaller than a contact area of a finger or the like in relation to an electrode arranged in the center vicinity of the touch panel. This is because while a part of the finger is touching the touch panel, the remaining part protrudes from the touch panel. Accordingly, the precision of the touch detection for electrodes arranged on the edge tends to be degraded. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-2949, improving the precision of a touch detection by amplifying a detected signal of a touch panel by a current mirror circuit is proposed.
Touch panels are often stacked on a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal panel. Accordingly, noise of a drive signal for driving a liquid crystal panel or the like is amplified by the current mirror circuit of the touch panel, and the precision of the touch detection may be degraded.